Significant investments are being made to transition from legacy quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM)-based video delivery to internet protocol (IP)-based delivery. At a high level, this can affect many aspects of the content delivery network infrastructure. While the IP-based delivery can provide advantages over QAM-based delivery, many providers still implement legacy edge systems for distribution to end users, which may likewise implement legacy devices. For example, while a national IP backbone can be implemented to deliver the majority of content to regional and local headends, such headends still need to support many legacy QAM devices.